Missing for You
by Emma Griselda
Summary: Seandainya Kagome tidak menolak tawaran Sesshomaru. Seandainya ... OS-OOC-AU-All Human


**Missing for You**

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya yang terinspirasi dari lagu korea yang berjudul sama dengan tulisan ini, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** gaje **‖** ide yang mainstream **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author :** Emma Griselda ‖ **Cast** **:** Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo

 **Lenght:** OS ‖ **Rating :** PG-17 ‖ **Genre :** drama, romance, angst, hurt, tragedy

 **—** **o0o—**

 ** _"Demi kamu, aku akan pergi untuk merindukanmu."_**

 **—** **o0o—**

Kupoles diriku seindah mungkin. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa jam aku berada di depan meja rias kamarku. Entah mengapa mataku terus sembab. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku menangis. Mengapa aku harus menangis? Apa arti tangisan ini untuk hal yang sudah terjadi dan tak bisa kuubah lagi?

Ini _sia-sia._

Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini. _Eyeliner_ dan _mascara_ kulukis di mataku seindah mungkin. Akan tetapi, air mataku seakan tak mau berhenti untuk menangisinya. Aku membenci ini aku harus berakting layaknya aku baik-baik saja padahal tidak sama sekali. _Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik._

Sekarang tepat di hari ulang tahunku, aku harus datang dalam sebuah acara yang aku tak yakin ketika aku menghadirinya, entahlah. Tapi, aku harus tetap datang. Aku harus profesional, bukan? Aku ingin terlihat _baik_ di hadapan orang lain, tapi mengapa air mata ini enggan berhenti? Mengapa?

Aku memandang kaca di meja rias yang ada di hadapanku. Langit sedang bermuram seperti suasana hatiku saat ini. Aku memakai aksesori yang terlihat sesuai dengan gaunku ini.

"Kagome?" panggil seseorang. Itu suara Sesshomaru.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya dari seseorang yang tadi memanggilku.

Kenanganku bersama Inuyasha terbuyarkan dengan panggilan orang itu padaku. Aku rasa aku sudah berada di depan meja rias ini sejak siang tadi. Aku menolak seorang _make up_ artisku untuk memoles cantik diriku. Aku ingin melakukannya sendirian. Aku ingin mengatasi kekacauan ini sendirian. Tapi, rasanya aku gagal. Faktanya memang aku gagal untuk urusanku yang satu ini, urusan yang menyangkut masalah perasaanku dengan Inuyasha.

Permasalahannya adalah aku terlalu mencintainya.

Karena aku terlalu mencintainya, aku menjadi _berbahaya_.

Karena aku _berbahaya_ , aku bukanlah orang yang baik untuknya.

Karena itulah, karena itulah dia meninggalkanku.

Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tepat ketika dia memberiku kabar bahwa dia telah menikah dan mengundangku ke acara resepsi pernikahannya itulah aku menjadi kacau. Kutak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa. Aku tak tahu. Apa ini sungguh takdirku? Apa aku ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan dia? Aku ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai dengan Inuyasha? Tidak, sepertinya di posisi ini aku yang terlalu mencintai dia. Apa aku ditakdirkan untuk ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang aku cintai sepenuh hatiku?

"AAARRRRGHHH!" teriakku sambil membuang perlengkapan _make up_ yang berada di meja. Aku melampiaskan semuanya, tapi massih merasa kurang dengan hal itu.

Orang-orang yang telah menungguku sedari tadi di ruang kelaurga langsung berlari menuju kamarku. Aku melampiaskan semuanya dengan menangis sekencang-kencangnya supaya aku merasa puas. Tapi, rasanya aku takkan pernah puas melampiaskan. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ini? Aku merasa hancur.

Mereka berada di ambang pintu dan melihatku telah melempar semua perlatan _make up_ yang ada. Aku melihat ke arah mereka dan menangis. Seseorang datang perlahan menuju arahku. Dia langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sesshomaru? Katakan padaku." Aku makin terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah sampai kau merasa nyaman. Kau tak perlu menahan tangisanmu itu. Keluarkan semuanya." Dia mengelus-elus rambutku yang aku biarkan tergerai supaya aku merasa nyaman.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan untuknya selama ini, rasanya sia-sia. Tak berguna sama sekali. Rasanya jalinan asmara yang kubuat dengannya tak ada gunanya, mengapa aku juga harus mencintainya? Mengapa harus aku yang terluka? Bahkan ketika dia bilang "tunggu aku" aku selalu menunggunya, karena bagiku kata itu bermakna sesuatu yang indah akan terjadi. Lalu sesuatu yang 'indah' itu apakah maksudnya pernikahnnya ini? Mengapa aku langsung percaya dengan semua perkataannya? Mengapa?! Bodohnya aku."

 **—** **o0o—**

Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana aku dan Inuyasha bertemu. Bagaimana kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat dan akrab. Bagaimana kami menjalin hubungan diam-diam agar hubungan kami tidak diketahui oleh publik karena kami sama-sama publik figur yang sedang naik daun dan berada di puncak kepopularitasan. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kami saling menyemangati untuk bisa menjadi lebih baik, berprestasi, dan menjadi salah satu ikon dari Jepang. Aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana pertama kali kita memulai kencan, bagaimana semua orang yang berada di agensiku menyembunyikan hubungan kami dengan rapat. Bagaimana aku curhat pada Sesshomaru setiap malam setelah latihan selesai, bagaimana ia mendengarkanku dengan baik, bagaimana dia menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya tentang apapun yang terjadi, bagaimana aku dan Sesshomaru minum bersama ketika kami sama-sama mengalami masalah sulit terutama ketika aku sedang mengalami masalah dengan Inuyasha _,_ dengan senang hati ia akan menemaniku untuk minum.

Aku masih ingat semuanya —semua yang terjadi antara aku dan Inuyasha. Aku masih ingat janji yang ia ucapkan di sebuah jembatan kecil di sebuah penginapan di Hokkaido ketika kami ada pemotretan di sana sambil meminum sekaleng bir. Kala itu aku rasa kami sedang dimabuk asmara layaknya sebuah api yang kau siram dengan minyak, bukannya semakin kecil api itu, tetapi api itu malah semakin membesar —menggebu-gebu.

Jalinan asmara yang telah kami lalui selama tiga tahun ini, aku rasa semuanya sia-sia. Aku merasa bahwa aku mencintainya seorang diri, aku merasa bahwa ia tidak pernah mencintaiku, bahwa ia hanya bermain-main dengan api cintaku yang bergejolak dan menggebu-gebu. Harusnya aku tahu bahwa ia akan seperti ini. Pada akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa aku baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta teramat dalam seperti ini pada seorang laki-laki, bukannya ia mengajarkan aku bagaimana sebaiknya aku bersikap lebih baik dengan perasaan ini, yang ada ia hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mencapai popularitasnya karena ia secara ekslusif dikontrak oleh agensi untuk menjadi _cameo_ dalam setiap video klipku. Aku rasa itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia mendekatiku, karena aku berada di puncak popularitas. Namun, ketika aku menyadari semua itu, semuanya sudah terlambat. Dengan suara madunya, ia meneleponku malam itu ketika aku baru saja tiba di Tokyo. Aku mengira —sekaligus berharap— bahwa ia akan mengajakku berkencan malam itu atau keesokan harinya untuk merayakan kepulanganku. Ternyata dugaanku salah.

Malam itu ia memberitahuku bahwa ia telah menikah dengan seseorang, ia sudah mengirimkan undangan untuk resepsinya pada seseorang yang katanya sangat kupercaya —aku menduga ia memberikan undanganku pada Sesshomaru. Mendengar kata "menikah dengan seseorang" membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, aku hanya diam membisu. Aku tak berkutik. Ia terus berbicara panjang lebar kepadaku lewat telpon malam itu, namun ingatanku bergulir kembali pada waktu yang kami habiskan bersama ketika ia berjanji padaku di bawah sinar rembulan dan desahan angin kala itu bahwa ia akan menikahiku, menjadikanku pengantik tercantik serta pengantin yang paling bahagia. Kenanganku masih mengingat betul setelah ia berucapkan janji itu, kami tersenyum lebar bersama dan meminum bir kemasan kaleng itu bersama dan ia mempererat pelukannya dengan menikmati pemandangan malam dari penginapan kami.

Ingatanku tentangnya terhapuskan dengan suaranya yang nyaring itu saat memanggil namaku. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab telponnya apa, aku berharap sesuatu yang lebih. Akan tetapi, kenyataan yang aku dapatkan tak sesuai. Pada akhirnya aku hanya menjawab "Selamat, akan aku usahakan datang saat resepsimu." dan ponselku terjatuh begitu pula aku yang langsung terduduk lemas sambil berpegang tangan Sesshomaru yang kala itu menjemputku.

Dari situ aku harus memutuskan sebuah langkah yang harus aku ambil meski harus menyakiti diriku sendiri. Aku memutuskan untuk membencinya, untuk menghapusnya dari ingatanku. Aku membencinya karena ia telah meninggalkanku dengan segenggam janji yang ia lontarkan itu dan disaksikan oleh alam.

 **—** **o0o—**

Aku telah bertekad bulat bahwa malam ini aku akan datang di pesta resepsi pernikahan Inuyasha dengan wanita yang diam-diam dia sukai di belakangku. Aku ingin melihat wajah wanita itu. Aku ingin memastikan satu hal.

Aku menghadiri acara dengan menggandeng mesra Sesshomaru —aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa berjalan sendiri dengan tegak ketika aku berhadapan dengan Inuyasha untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya. Dengan gaun hitam dengan desain simpel serta kupadukan dengan aksesori pada rambut, kalung dan tas dengan hal yang senada. Sebuah sabuk aku lilitkan di bagian perutku dan hiasan rambut yang menancap di rambut yang tertata rapi seperti layaknya penganti, semakin terasa menyakitkan. Banyak paparazi yang menanti saat kami keluar dari mobil, layaknya kami harus berpose di atas _red carpet_ untuk ajang sebuah penghargaan. Sekali lagi aku harus tersenyum bahagia di depan kamera. Aku harus memamerkan senyum penuh kesakitanku di depan kamera dan juga di depan Inuyasha nanti. Munafik.

Perlahan-lahan kami memasuki ruang resepsi. Sontak semua mata tertuju pada kami. Seakan-akan para undangan di situ memberikan jalan untuk kami lewat. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat siapa yang ia pilih untuk mendampingi hidupnya. Ia memilih wanita itu. Kini aku menyadari mengapa ia lebih memilih wanita itu —seseorang yang aku kenal saat aku berada di New York, Kikyo. Dia sangat ramah. Ia berwajah cantik, dengan senyuman indahnya yang memukau. Dengan berat hati aku harus mengakui bahwa wanita itu lebih baik daripada aku. Berlipat-lipat lebih baik daripada aku.

Sekali lagi, lagi dan lagi aku harus memamerkan senyuman busuk di hadapan laki-laki yang pernah aku cinta selama ini.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Kikyo. Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi." Ucapku pahit dengan mengumbar senyum di hadapan Kikyo.

" _Arigato,_ Kagome. _"_ Jawabnya serasa memelukku erat layaknya kami bersaudara. Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa kami memang sangat dekat saat di New York, layaknya saudara kandung sendiri. Dan tak kusangka kekasihku memilih wanita yang sudah aku anggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. Aku merasa terkhianati.

Aku beralih pada Inuyasha. Kami berhadapan dan mata kami saling beradu. Sesshomaru berada di belakangku. Ia bercakap-cakap dengan Kikyo, karena dia juga akrab dengan Kikyo. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca saat beradu, aku tak kuasa menahan tangis. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Harus!

 _"_ Selamat, Inuyasha! _"_ Ujarku pada Inuyasha.

Dia tak menjawab. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia tak mau menjawab.

"Berbahagialah, Inuyasha. Aku harap tidak hubunganmu tidak seperti _kita."_ Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya erat untuk terakhir kalinya. Air mataku tak tertahan lagi, air mataku tumpah sejadi-jadinya.

 _Berbahagialah, Inuyasha. Meskipun aku tak berbahagia._ Batinku.

Aku harap kau akan selalu bahagia. Aku harap pernikahanmu dengan Kikyo tak seperti hubungan kita. Kini aku mengerti bahwa _mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam, akan berakhir sebaliknya._ Aku akan membencimu, kau yang telah meninggalkanku, hatiku masih tetap dingin. Jangan salahkan aku mengapa aku membencimu. Meskipun aku membencimu, aku akan tetap merindukanmu dan memanggilmu seperti seorang penyihir yang merapalkan manteranya. Aku membencimu, dan aku akan selalu merindukanmu.

Aku melepaskan pelukan terakhirku yang bisa aku berikan padanya. Aku mencoba menghapus air mata bodoh ini. Aku meninggalkan tempat pelaminan itu secepat mungkin karena aku sudah tak tahan dengan melihatnya. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku berlari menuju taman. Aku menatap langit dengan air mata yang memenuhi mataku. Seseorang berlari membuntutiku. Ia membalikkan badanku. Kami saling berhadapan, tapi aku tak mampu menatap matanya yang indah dan tajam itu. Kini aku sungguh menyesal. Menyesal dengan apa yang pernah kulakukan padanya dulu. Saat ia mencoba menjadikanku pasangannya, aku menolaknya dengan alasan aku bahwa aku lebih mencintai Inuyasha. Akan tetapi, kenyataannya, orang yang selalu berada di sampingku saat terpuruk adalah dia. Aku menolak rekanku yang sudah menemaniku sejak dari nol karirku hingga menjadi seperti ini. Walaupun, kami sesama artis yang bergelut di dunia akting, ia dengan sabar memberiku masukan saat aku merasa kesusahan. Ia menarik lenganku dan langsung membawaku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya yang menentramkan. Sesshomaru memelukku dengan erat. Betapa bodohnya aku dulu!

Aku akan merapal mantera bahwa, _"_ _aku membencimu, aku akan tetap merindukanmu."_

Seandainya, aku tak pernah mencintai adik Sesshomaru. Seandainya, aku tidak pernah tertarik pada Inuyasha, dan seandainya aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak akan pernah mengalami sakit hati seperti ini. Aku tak akan pernah menangis dengan bodoh di pelukan Sesshomaru. Seandainya, aku dapat memutar waktu.

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata dari seseorang yang tak perlu disebutkan namanya, yang menyumbang kurang lebih 90% isi cerita dan 10% sisanya merupakan hasil inspirasi dari lagu korea kesukaanku. Lagu tersebut adalah 2NE1 –** **그리워해요** **(Missing You) dan juga Yim Jaebum –** **너를위해** **(For You).** ** _FanFiction_** **ini juga merupakan hasil remake dari** ** _FanFiction_** **yang** ** _cast_** **-nya artis korea hehe, ide cerita dari lagu "Missing You" sebenarnya udah ada sejak 2-3 yang lalu setelah aku analisis lebih mendalam isinya (yang mau tahu hasil analisinya bisa cek di blog saya** **.com** **) dan setelah itu dapat pencerahan nulis FF versi koreanya, dan aku** ** _remake_** **sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu ke dalam versi Kagome. Tenang, untuk draf** ** _Fanfiction_** **Sesshomaru-Kagome sudah banyak tinggal nulis saja, hehe tapi entah kapan postingnya wkwkwk lol.**

 **Maaf jika tidak memuaskan seperti OS saya yang "Umberella", anggap saja ini untuk selingan, review please?**


End file.
